deltagreeninitiativefandomcom-20200215-history
Beings And Species
Page Under Construction There are many non-human entities in the DGI plot, and even humans that aren't fully average, the most prominent of which are featured below. Angelic figures Although angels are most commonly associated as the messengers of the Judeo-Christian god, they have appeared throughout cultures and may take different names as such. There is no defining characteristic to an angel's personality, as some show great compassion for mankind while others see humans as the scum of the earth. Most angels share the following features; *Wings invisible to those without True Sight *A true form of fiery light *The ability to choose a presenting gender *Superhuman strength The only known ways to kill an angel are to stab them through the heart with an Angel Blade , crush their heart, or render them human and kill them. Removing an angel's wings is the only known way to make them mortal, and removing an angel's heart without destroying it will give the heart's possessor the ability to control its owner. Angels The most common and well known figures, angels are midway up the power spectrum, higher than half breeds but lower than Archangels. They possess wings, but these are invisible to the average human unless they will them into visibility. The only Angel known to the DGI is Duma, the Angel of Silence. Half Breed Angels It is uncertain as to how a half breed angel comes into existence, though they are presumably humans who ascended post-humously. John Constantine's ex-apprentice Chas became a half breed angel after being killed by Gabriel, but he has been rarely sighted since, so their occupation cannot be confirmed. Archangels The highest ranking angels known to the DGI, they possess the same abilities as lower ranking angels with the addition of increased strength, healing powers and the ability to deport demons with their bare hands. Their personalities have been known to drastically differ, as Izrial shows great compassion and empathy for humans after the death of the Kid, whilst Raphael sees mankind as unworthy, and Gabriel attempted to wipe out the species by bringing Mammon to Earth. Fallen Angels These are not so much angels, as they share very little of the defining characteristics. The title "Fallen Angel" more so refers to their origins than current state. Lucifer was the first to Fall, and was in turn the one to render Gabriel mortal, making them a Fallen too. Demonic figures Demons Coming soon, see: Sebastian "Basher" Moran. Half Breed Demons Coming soon, see: Balthazar. Succubi and Incubi Coming soon, see: Percy. Special Humans True Seers Those who hold the power of True Sight have the ability to see non-humans in their true form, if the non-human in question is using glamor. True Sight can be seen as a blessing or a curse, and some Seers, notably Angela Dodson and Natasha Romanoff , have been known to repress their abilities in order to keep sane. John Constantine was driven to suicide by his Sight and demonic influences, but has since used it as a way to identify rogues and keep the Balance. Synchronites Coming soon, see: Natasha Romanoff '' Synthetics As a breakaway S.H.I.E.L.D. organization, the DGI has access to much advanced technology, the likes of which can be found inside the DGI's own Thomas "Neo" Anderson, following an incident that left him with twelve fatal bullet wounds. ''More information coming soon. ''The same artificial organs technology was used in the creation of Annalee Call, a Weyland Yutani issue auton that struck up a relationship with Neo himself. Gods Modern Gods The Judeo-Christian deity known commonly as God and their ensuing actions (or lack thereof) feature heavily throughout the lives of most DGI affiliates. As far as most people in DGI are concerned, God is a deadbeat dad or a kid with an antfarm. Someone who created this world and simply watched its days go by for fun. Ancient Gods ''Coming soon, see: Loki & Cernunnos. The Undead Ghosts Coming soon, see: Laurelie. Minions Some non-humans have the ability to summon others from their lower ranks, the most notable of this being the ability to bring the recently deceased back to life as minions. Though Gabriel was known to temporarily collect minions for smaller tasks, the most noteworthy ones would be Azrael's minions, the Stygian Triplets, three undead teenagers with an affinity for hockey. Zombies The term in this context meaning a walking corpse. There are two kinds of zombies known to date; *Voodoo zombies; though the process of reanimation is a mystery, these zombies are braindead, and can be found staffing Papa Midnite's club. Either doing banal tasks in the club, serving him as pets or playing in blood sports for Midnite's patrons' entertainment. *Demon zombies; demonic entities that have stolen the bodies of the recently deceased and used them as vessels against their dying wishes. Due to the fact these demons were never granted permission to come to this plane or take a person's body, their existence is in violation of the Balance. Personifications Balance Coming soon, see: Lilly & John Constantine. Dream Coming soon, see: Morpheus. Humans Coming soon, see: Jane Doe, Jim Moriarty & Molly Hooper. Other Fae Coming soon, see: Robin Goodfellow. Familiars More often than not a talking animal of some kind, familiars are often considered pets, though they are not owned by anyone. Usually choosing a person to stick by, the DGI's resident familiars include Matt the raven, Morpheus' familiar, and James the rock, who we really don't know why he's here. Muses Coming soon, see: Azrael.